1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to water-saving devices for residence bathroom shower; specifically to a device for saving the cool water from the hot water tap ordinarily wasted while waiting for the hot water to come from the hot water tank prior to showering.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
California is in the midst of a severe water shortage. According to the Los Angeles Department of Water and Power, typical water use for a single family detached home, with three occupants, is about 150,000 gallons per year. 15 percent is for bathing (mainly showers). Generally, when determining the location of the hot water tank for the household hot water supply, location of the highest consumption is considered. The location is normally close to the kitchen since this is often the area of highest comsumption in the average home. It is common practice for most persons to turn on the hot side of the shower valve and let it run until the hot water comes from the hot water tank. Often the hot water tank can be quite a distance from the user and this practice can waste quite a quantity of water. Regulation shower heads use 6-8 gallons per minute.
(a) Literature from the Metropolitan Water District of Southern California suggests that while waiting for hot water to come down the pipes, one should catch the cool water in a bucket or watering can. While this practice may be effective while running water from a tap, it is quite ineffective when trying to catch water from a shower head. Most of the water from a shower head misses a bucket placed on the floor of the shower.
(b) It is possible to use a hand shower with a long hose by placing the showerhead in a bucket placed on the floor. This solution necessitates unscrewing the regular shower head and screwing the hand shower into the shower arm. This is impractical and inconvenient if one prefers using a regular showerhead.
(c) Catching the water in a bucket on the floor allows the water to be contaminated with soapsuds, shampoo and/or bodily contaminants during the showering period. The contaminants limit the uses for which the water can be used.
(d) Solutions such as adding an extra hot water tank or installing a return loop on the distribution line which runs from the last faucet to the hot water heater are expensive.